edominations_portugalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
JOGADORES
General information Like every beginning, it is very important for the players to learn the basic idea and mechanics of the game. With this tutorial, we will explain the basic terms in the game - what does specific things and terms mean, what are they used for and many other questions which a new player may have. Money 1. GOLD – this is the main money value in eDominations. It is used for almost every type of purchase - you can both purchase goods for it from players or purchase the companies to produce them. The gold is the most important value in the game because it is used for purchasing companies (and therefore develop industry and production) and also it is used as money value to upgrade different types of buildings - training grounds, warehouse etc. There are many ways to acquire gold - most common of them is winning medals by active playing, selling production on world markets, currency house activity or purchasing such for real life money. 2. CURRENCY - every country has its own unique game currency based on real-life currency names. Some countries that use international currency values in real life have their old currency implemented so every country has an unique one so the game can start and be played on an equal basis. Currency can be accepted as "local value money" because with them you can buy stocks and gold from local country markets. It is also used as a salary payment method. Most common ways to gain currency is by purchasing such from Currency market for gold, selling stocks in the respective local market and working for a salary. Player attributes 1. EXPERIENCE - every player gains experience for different types of activities - fighting, working, training. This experience is combined into a level system. Levels are very useful and it is good to have such as high as possible because they participate in Damage formation. Additionally, a certain level is required for some things in eDominations, such as creating a political party or newspaper. 2. STRENGTH - this is probably the most important attribute because it is the main damage formation factor. It is gained by training, which can be done once every day from Workout area spot in the Training Grounds. The players with higher strength fight harder and they can also gain medals easier. No country and community can last long without players who improve their strength regularly and never miss their "leg day". 3. ENERGY – the energy is the actual gaming activity. For doing any type of actions - working, fighting, training - you need energy. Every single activity takes 10 energy. Base energy restoration is 10 energy per 6 minutes, but it may be restored faster by using houses, hospitals or energy drinks and energy centers, with which players can gain additional energy. Fighting sometimes takes 50 or 100 energy per hit, but this is not because it wastes energy, but because it simply does 5 or 10 hits at the same time. Player activities 1. [http://www.edomgame.com/wiki/index.php?title=Daily_tasks Daily Tasks] - Working, producing goods with your companies, fighting for your country to conquer or defend is something which simply normal for this game. That makes it an unique real-time experience where you can do this with thousands of other players. With all these things the players become stronger, gain more gold and money from medals and working, and prove their activity and value so one day they can gain the trust of their country society and lead them as Ministers. Or even Presidents. 2. [http://www.edomgame.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page#Tutorial_links Politics] - every player - young or old - can participate in every political activities of his country. Everyone has the right to be a President, to create his own political party, or to become a Minister. You don't need any requirements different than some initial experience level to do so and gain people’s support in order to become their leader. Everything in eDominations is possible, so - win elections and lead your people to glory! 3. [http://www.edomgame.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page#Tutorial_links Warfare] - you are now part of a world that is constantly re-shaped by conflicts and wars, and where every soldier can turn the course of the planet by his strength. Don't forget to fight with all your energy left to raise your name into the society, or to raise your military rank and become a legend from which your enemies will fear. 4. [http://www.edomgame.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page#ECONOMY: Business] - what a world could possibly be without shady merchants, industry leaders and market speculations? eDominations provide it all - from huge industry and quality productions to the market mechanism, tax systems, providing and receiving salaries, the capability to access every market in the world, travel to purchase and sale. Politics and Wars can shape the world, but money and weapons can shape the politics. No army is stronger than well-armed opponent, and no politics can work well without a strong economy and financing of their ideas, campaigns, and ambitions! 5. [http://www.edomgame.com/wiki/index.php?title=Media Mass Media] owner - making articles about everything that interest you – it can be either a country media, warfare and economic analyzation, or you can criticize your government, advertise your or other people goods, proclaim your political party views and ideas. Everything is allowed when it comes to newspaper articles, which can be reached by every player all around the eDominations world. Gain subscribers, make people vote and endorse your article with money, compete for world top media places. 6. Participate in global chats, mass communication systems and places around the internet and meet thousands of real people from all around the world. Many friendships forged in game can sometimes turn into real-life friendships, which means much more than the organized hit for battle or some economical deals for partnership.